Fairy Tales
by charisma5
Summary: Rogue reflects on the life that she hates, the curse that binds her, and the love that she has.


Fairy Tales  
  
By: charisma  
  
  
  
Summary: This is just a little Remy/Rogue fiction laden with angst.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Remy, nor Rogue. Those stupid ******** at Marvel own them…oops, I mean those lovely beings at Marvel own them.  
  
Feedback: I really need it, and appreciate it. I would love you forever.  
  
A/N: In this story, Rogue doesn't have an accent because she is thinking, and I don't think that people have accented thoughts. (If anyone can verify this, then that would be great.)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone deserves a fairy tale story. You know, the whole prince and princess, the forbidden love, and then the happy ending, with the whole white horse and riding into the sunset. Well, I think that fairy tales are bullshit. No one ever gets to be truly happy. If you think you are, then take a closer look at your life, and discover that little crease you missed.  
  
Life always throws curveballs.  
  
I have the whole forbidden love thing. Me and Remy, well we're the poster couple for that scene. I'm untouchable, he's the charming prince, and we can never be together, the way I want to be. The way he wants to be. Everyday I'm forced to realize that I can never fully open my heart to him, because I'll never truly feel him. He deserves someone more then what I am. He can never caress my cheek, I can never hold his hand, I will never have my second true kiss.  
  
And he hates me for it.  
  
The first time I saw him, I knew that I was destined to love him until the end of time. With his attitude, those eyes and that smile…I was ruined for any other man. Soon, he felt the same about me. But he never wanted to fall in love with me. I can never be with anyone, and he happens to love me. What a knife in the back for him. He is becoming bitter at all that he will never have because I've captured his heart. Never able to kiss him, make love to him, have children, have that normal life in the sunset.  
  
I hate myself for it even more then he does.  
  
I feel that when I'm with him, time is suspended into eternity. Everything else swirls around like mist and he is at the center of my universe. I look in his demon eyes and I feel my heart break some more each time. His gloves, the ones he uses to protect himself, repulse me. His hair, I want to cut off because I'll never feel the true texture of it freely for the rest of my life. I hate Remy, I love him, I want to kill him, I want to be with him.  
  
I'll be killed by myself.  
  
Sure, Xavier says he will help me. My ass. He knows he can't, but says that he will to bribe me into staying with the X-Men. Like I couldn't leave if I wanted to. I've tried, so many times, but Remy always makes me stay. I try to leave, but I'm pulled back by my broken heart. Funny, isn't it,that I stay for him although he is the core of my destruction?  
  
Funny, and so sad, I would say.  
  
I expect him to understand. But how could he? He can't. Never will. Soon, he'll grow tired of me, and all that he can't have with me, and he'll leave. With a quick blink of my eyes, he will be out the door, on to someone that will give him so much more. He'll never think of me again. I love him so much it hurts, but I know when he leaves I can finally be at peace. I can close into my shell and never leave, never love, never hurt.  
  
My eternal lover is solitude and loneliness.  
  
I hate my life. Have I said that? I wish that I could die, just to end the pain of never having the touch of a human being. Let the black wash over me as I sink into nothingness. Everyone can finally be rid of me and my problems, my burden, my pain. Maybe then I'll realize that my life wasn't worth anything anyways.  
  
But dying would be the easy way out, and nothing is ever easy for me.  
  
Everyone pretends to understand, but they don't. They are like him. I know that they wish that I would just leave, so they don't have to be so cautious and wary, always being careful around the life-sucking mutant at the table. The professor tolerates me when I inquire about his help. But Jean, she hates me the most. I know she can feel my pain, and she almost drowns in it. I'm sure Scott hates me too. The fearless leader shouldn't have to worry about on of his team suddenly rendering another teammate unconscious.  
  
Well, don't I wish the same.  
  
So here I am. In a false façade of happiness and strength as they all look at me and pity what I am, and hate me at the same time. He doesn't pity me anymore. I anger him; I see the disgust in his eyes when my love looks at me now. Well, sugar, sorry that I can't suit your needs. I deserve a normal life, but I'm stuck being the most different one could ever be. I know that one day, my power will finally destroy me, and become a curse. Soon, my prince will leave me, the horse will gallop into a faraway place, and the sunset will fade into darkness. I'll never be happy. You see, life is vicious and harsh. Nothing ever is perfect. Fairy tales lie. 


End file.
